


Mirror Mirror

by Ggunsailor



Series: RWBY Gals [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Back Seat, Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Weiss meets a Huntress after her father's Gala





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to I Burn, featuring Weiss. I hope you enjoy.  
> Quick note: I started writing this before we learned that Weiss lived out of Vale, so bear with me.

The car pulls up to the Schnee mansion, all lit up like a lantern. You get out and pass the keys to the valet. “Take care of her, kid, and don’t scratch the paint.”

“Yes, ma'am!” He salutes smartly and then gets into the car. You smooth down your pinstripe jacket, and then walk toward the door, but not before you hear the gears grinding a little as the valet drives it toward the lot.

Shaking your head in exasperation, you walk up to the door. The door opens, and a butler bows to you. “Welcome to the Schnee mansion. May I take your coat?”

“Sorry, don’t have one,” you quip, and then walk away leaving him slightly flabbergasted; you can’t help but get a chuckle out of it, making your way to the ballroom.

The party is in full swing. You look around at all the people milling about, laughing and talking; some are taking food and flutes of champagne off of trays being carried around by servers wearing white tuxes with the Schnee snowflake on the back. A small orchestra is playing a tune you can’t name.

You snag a flute off a tray and take a sip. Goddamn, this is boring. Why on earth did you decide to come?

Right, because you need Dust and the Schnee people are the ones to go when you want to show them the new weapon you’re designing. Hopefully, you can show him your designs and he’ll be impressed enough to give you some money so you can buy Dust for the new weapon.

Well, if anything, someone else might be able to talk to you if not Schnee himself.

Speaking of which, there he is. He looks a little tired and a bit grumpy.

You wonder why he is, then you recall hearing that one of his daughters is training to be a Huntress, and he wasn’t too pleased about it. Well, what with the other one in the military, who would take over when he was ready to retire?

What were their names again? Winter and…Ice? Ah, forget it, doesn’t matter. 

Hmm…maybe you can talk to one of the daughters, and maybe  _they_  could bend Daddy’s ear about your design.

“Attention, everyone.” He’s speaking now, and everyone in the room turns to where he stands on the small stage with the orchestra now silent. 

“Well, thank you all for coming to tonight’s little soiree,” He speaks with the air of having done this a thousand times. “I’m pleased that you all could make it.”

You hide your yawn. Boring.

“Now I have a little treat for you all. My youngest daughter has agreed to sing for us tonight. So allow me to introduce my little snowflake, Weiss.”

He steps off the stage, the lights in the house dim briefly, and then a small spotlight appears to show…

A young girl.

She has to be about 17 or 18. She has white-blonde hair that looks like pure snow spun into thread. She has eyes the color of a wintry sea, and her skin is pale as marble. Over her right eye, you can make out a faint scar, but she has her hair up in such a manner you can’t really see it. She’s wearing a royal blue dress, long white gloves, and silver high-heeled shoes.

She's  _beautiful._

Weiss. The youngest daughter.

Now you remember. She was the one training to be a Huntress. Already you can see that she holds herself like one, poised and still like a steel spring.

The piano plays the intro; she gazes out at all of you, then she closes her eyes and begins to sing.

One could describe her voice like an angel’s, but you feel that it isn’t an apt description. It’s…

You try to describe it to yourself and find it no use.

The pianist plays a glissando, and she begins to vocalize, clearly showing that she has had many years of vocal training.

The whole room is silent, but you can sense everyone feels the same way about the girl.

Just as she’s starting to reach the end, her eyes meet yours. They’re pure blue now, almost glittering aqua. And you hold each other’s gaze until she looks away.

_“I’m the loneliest of all…”_

Her voice trails off as the orchestra finishes the song. The room is silent, and then all gathered burst into applause, calling out ‘bravos’ and ‘encore’.

She’s smiling and curtsying, but no, she’s not going to give an encore. You can’t help but think that these fools need to earn an encore from her.

As she steps off the stage, you want to go over to her, to talk to her, but she’s set upon by her father’s admirers, all of them complementing her on her singing and her dress.

You realize that it would be futile to try and talk to her–or to anyone at this rate. You might as well go home. 

Eh, there wasn’t enough booze at this party, anyway. You’ll find another way to get the cash.

You make for the door, asking the butler if you can get your car brought around. He agrees and goes to speak to the valet.

As you step outside, the car drives up. The valet jumps out and hands you the keys. You ask as you go around to the driver’s seat “Did she give you any trouble?”

He grins broadly. “No, ma'am, she handled like a dream!”

You grin back and hand him a 20 lien note. “Glad to hear it. Have a good night.”

“Thanks! You, too!”

You put the car in drive and roll down the driveway. As you drive past the back entrance you think about maybe going down to Junior’s to see about getting a decent drink when you perceive someone coming out of the doorway.

It’s Weiss carrying a suitcase fancy enough to pay a king’s ransom, carrying her shoes in her other hand. ’ _What in the world is she doing?’_

She seems quite agitated, grumbling and muttering, making murderous gestures and such. You can’t help but wonder what’s going on. Well, be it far from you to leave someone in distress.

You pull up beside her and roll down the window. “Excuse me, miss?”

Her head snaps up, and she’s looking at you with an incredulous stare, and then with an air of recognition. “Are you…are you talking to me?”

You grin crookedly. “Well, unless there’s another person out there who’s dragging their luggage across the road. then yes.”

“Oh.”

“Couldn’t help but notice you needed some help. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, one of my father’s drivers was  _supposed”–_ she says this with barely disguised annoyance–“to drive me to the platform to take the next transport to Beacon. But apparently, they forgot.”

“Ah, I see. If you’d like, I can drive you there.”

She then gives you a look of distrust. “You? Drive me?”

You nod.

“…can you get me there in five minutes?”

“Hey, this baby’s fast. Put your suitcase in the trunk and I’ll get you there.”

She does so and then climbs into the passenger seat. You note that she’s gotten rid of the heels and switched them out for simple white boots; more befitting a Huntress. 

Hmm, she’s got nice legs.

Wait, what?

“Excuse me?”

You snap out of it. “Huh?”

“I thought you said this car was fast.”

“I did.”

She smirks at a challenge and says “Well, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is and go?”

You smirk back and put it into gear. “Fasten your seat belt, princess.”

—-

You actually do get there in enough time. Your car is ferried onto the transport, and though Weiss insists on paying for the fare, you do it anyway.

However, when you arrive in town, it’s already too late. Beacon has closed its gates for the night. If you recall, they won’t open until at least eight am.

Weiss swears silently, standing at the gate and glaring at it as if she’s willing it to burst into flames or something. You lean against the car and hide a smile. It seems she’s used to getting her way.

With a final, reserved sigh she turns and walks back towards you. “No one has any sense of decency these days.”

You nod in agreement. “That’s true. Well, what now?”

“I’ll probably get a room for the night. But right now I could do with a bite to eat. There was hardly any food at the party.”

Food, huh? “I have to agree, it didn’t seem like a lot. How do you feel about diners?”

“I suppose they’re all right. My teammates and I frequent this one that’s–”

“Near the docks and open 24 hours?”

“You know it?”

“Know it? One of my old classmates runs it.”

She then grins. “Well, then the least I can do is to pay for your dinner.”

“As you wish, princess.”

—-

The diner has none too many patrons, but the owner’s glad to see you. She expresses surprise at seeing Weiss (“usually you’ve got your friends with you, honey”), and she ushers you two over to a booth. Not too soon after you sit down, she comes back from the kitchen bearing two cheeseburgers well-done with sweet potato french fries and two milkshakes (chocolate for you, vanilla for Weiss).

You finish your meal quickly, not realizing how hungry you were, and watch as Weiss devours hers with an appetite you didn’t expect.

She looks up to see you watching her with an amused look. She swallows, wipes her mouth and asks haughtily “What?”

You grin. “I didn’t think a girl like yourself could inhale a cheeseburger like that.”

She says “Oh? I’m not delicate, you know. Far from it.”

You take a sip of your milkshake. “Oh, I don’t doubt it. In fact, if I were a Grimm, I’d hate to run into you.”

The comment seems to confuse her. “How did you guess I was a Huntress?”

“Your posture on the stage when you sang; you kept yourself like a spring. I’ve only seen that in Hunters and Huntresses.”

She arches a white eyebrow, and you feel something shoot down your spine at that. “Are  _you_ a Huntress?”

You lean back, playing with the straw wrapper. “Yeah; but I also design weapons on the side. Actually, that was one reason why I was at your house tonight. I was hoping to meet someone who would be willing to look at my design and possibly want to commission it for a fee.”

At that confession, she laughs, and your heart sings a little at how pretty her laugh is. “Ha-ha, well, I think most of those guests wanted money from my father anyway.”

You chuckle. “May I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Mmm. Well, where does a Huntress learn how to sing like that? I thought it very beautiful.”

Weiss blushes. Oh, good grief even her blushing is pretty! Damn it, keep it together you idiot!

“Thank you. I’ve had lessons since I was three. Mother insisted that Winter and I take them. After she…she passed away, I kept going to the lessons, but Winter didn’t.”

Your mind goes back to hearing about the wife of Jaques Schnee dying from an unnamed disease many years ago. There had been a small announcement about it in the paper. “I’m sorry about your mother.”

She waves it off. “Well, it was a long time ago.”

“But I do know how it feels to lose a parent.”

She looks at you in surprise. “Oh?”

“Yes; my father died when I was young.”

“I…I’m sorry.”

“But enough about that. So are you part of a team at school?”

She launches into a spiel about her teammates at Beacon; how one of them is too young to be a leader and yet’s proved their worth many a time, her sister is a brute yet can be very loyal to a fault, and the other girl is very intelligent and brave.

Underneath her talk about how annoying they are, you can hear fondness in her voice. They’re her best friends, and you can tell she cares about them. You can’t help but smile.

It takes you a few minutes to realize she’s stopped talking. In fact; she’s staring at you with some sort of…

“Yes?” You ask.

She still studies you. Oh, man, no one’s looked at you like that since…

_Oh._

Trying to ignore the sudden flare of heat in your stomach, you ask “Is there something you need to say to the class, my dear?” with a smug a smirk as possible.

“Why did you help me tonight?”

You say with a grin “Because you’re fascinating. I’ve never heard a voice like yours before, and…well, you’re a contradiction. You look like a princess, and yet you have a sharp edge to you. Like a…like a sword.”

She smiles at that. “Thank you.”

“And…when I heard you sing, I…I was struck by how you looked.” You don’t even realize until now that you’re leaning over the table. When did you start doing that?

“Yes?” She breathes, and she’s been leaning forward as well.

“You looked like a…” You’re so close now you can almost feel her breath.

“Yes?” She’s so close now.

Finally, you husk “Like a  _siren.”_

And then you both kiss.

It’s a chaste kiss. Soft and gentle, lips upon lips.

And yet you can feel the hunger behind it, the warmth of desire coming from her.

“Ahem.”

Both of you jump apart, you almost knocking over your nearly empty milkshake.

The owner is standing there grinning at the two of you. “Are you gonna be paying anytime soon?”

Weiss, after blushing furiously, grabs her purse and pulls out her wallet. She hands her several bills, and as the owner walks away, she turns to look back at you.

Oh, boy. Maybe you shouldn’t have kissed her. “Um, Weiss, I didn’t mean to–”

“Would you like to get out of here?”

You blink in surprise. “…huh?”

Seeing that you’re confused, Weiss puts her hand on yours. With a shy smile that you wouldn’t have expected from her, she says “I think I’d like to go somewhere else.”

Your jaw works up and down as you try to speak. “I…are you sure? Because if we–I mean–I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

She smiles again, this time, a little…sexier? “I know, but I…I’d like to keep kissing you and…possibly add to that.”

“You’re sure?” You ask one more time, hand going to the pocket where you keep your keys.

“Yes.”

—–

You don’t drive to your apartment, or to a motel. Instead, you drive to a hill that has an amazing view of all of the city of Vale. Through the ride up, Weiss placed her hand on your thigh and drew it up teasingly inch-by-inch until she almost touched your crotch. You nearly wrecked, but managed to keep the car on the road. But damn, you’re wishing you’d packed your pair of emergency underwear.

You bring the car to the top of the hill. The lights of Vale glitter like gemstones on black velvet. It’s beautiful.

You turn off the engine, put on the brakes and turn to look at the young heiress, who is gazing at the scene before her. 

“Oh, my…” She says in an awed voice.

“Beautiful, huh?” You ask. leaving the keys in the ignition.

“It is…I didn’t even know this place existed.”

You smile. “I found it when I was in school. Sometimes I needed to get away from Beacon.”

She smiles at you, and then says in a shy voice you never expected “Should I…get in the back seat?”

You nod, and she opens her passenger door to climb out.

As she gets back in, you take a deep breath. You can do this, and Weiss totally wants to as well.

You get out from the driver’s side–not before closing the door behind–, and then walk around and open the back seat door. Your jaw drops in shock.

She’s taken off the top shawl, and one of the straps of her dress is sliding down her shoulder. She’s in the process of bending down and taking off her shoes, and you can see the hint of her cleavage.

Oh, god.

She looks up and sees that you’re drooling. With a smirk that has a hint of nervousness, she finishes her task, and then leans back, crossing her ankles. “Well?” She asks.

You grin and climb in, the door swinging shut. It takes a bit of finagling, but then you’re able to set her on your lap. It’s an intimate position that makes things easier. 

You ask once again in a husky voice “Are you sure?”

She nods. “Yes, I…I am.” She then loops her arms around your neck.

Okay. No turning back, then.

With that, you lean forward to kiss her. Her lips are soft, almost like new-fallen snow. She sighs and opens her mouth, and you take the advantage to slip your tongue into her mouth. Her flavor is almost like that of chilled fruit, maybe like…hmm, honeydew?

But it’s goddamn  _addicting,_ and you want more.

You kiss her harder, one of your hands sliding down her back and finding the zip; you slide it down, moving the strap down. 

Finally, you have to pull apart in order to breathe; that gives you the advantage to press your lips to her neck, then to her collarbone, reveling in the tiny little gasps and mewls coming from her mouth.

The dress manages to get off, and now she’s in this cute little white with silvery lace bra and panties. Ooh.

You smile. “Nice.”

She blushes prettily, but says with a little smile “One of my teammates helped me pick them out.”

“She has good taste,” you purr, gently reaching behind and undoing the clasp. 

As it falls down her torso, she lifts herself up off your lap to remove her panties. While she does, you pepper her face with kisses, cooing encouragement, telling her how beautiful she is.

Soon she’s naked, her body gleaming in the faint light like a marble statue. She has the lean muscled form of a Huntress, with a few scars here and there. But she’s beautiful.

She looks at you, an unreadable look on her face, and you realize you haven’t said anything. Oh. You probably should because she may think you’re going to reject her.

You look up at her, and she gasps at the hunger she can see in your eyes; what’s been simmering in your belly since you two kissed at the diner and is now on the verge of boiling over.

You brush your thumb across her lips and then press your fingers to them. With a voice that you can barely understand yourself, you breathe…

“ _Suck on them._ ”

A light goes on in her eyes, and she sucks your digits in, moving her tongue across your knuckles and scraping her teeth along the pads, moaning around them. You yourself moan and set your own teeth on her neck, wanting to mark her, to bruise that pretty snow skin.

Your other hand is now sliding up and fondling her breasts, switching back and forth to tease and pinch her nipples. She whimpers but keeps your fingers in her mouth; this is really getting to her as evidenced by the damp you can feel on your lap soaking through the material of your trousers while she writhes in pleasure.

Well, you better not let her suffer anymore.

You gently and slowly remove your fingers, stringing a little saliva; she makes a somehow adorable noise somewhere between confusion & disappointment. You grin encouragingly, wiping your fingers discreetly on the seat, and then placing your palm on her stomach.

Weiss draws in a breath, and she looks down to watch you slowly slip your hand down the skin. It rests on top of the small patch of white curls, and she looks up at you.

“Are you…?” You ask, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she wants to stop here you will gladly do so.

Weiss slowly nods. Then, in a manner you don’t expect, she places her hand on yours and presses them down to…

_Holy shit._

You both moan at how wet and dripping she is. In all the times you’ve been with someone, never has anyone been this aroused.

… _damn,_ if that’s not a turn on.

You slowly slip just the tip of your pointer finger in, marveling at the heat you feel. You ease your whole finger in slowly, watching her face to make sure she’s all right.

From the tiny whimpers and mewls she’s giving, she seems to be okay. You slip one more in, and she outright moans.

With a smile you start to pump your fingers in and out, taking your other hand and placing it on the back of her head; you gently bring her down for a kiss, undoing the pin that holds her hair up. It falls down her shoulders in a whisper.

Now she looks like a winter fairy, come to enchant you, to delight you. Gods…

She starts to kiss you harder, moving her hips up and down on your fingers. Hold on, if she moves too fast, she won’t be able to enjoy it.

You pull away from the kiss and murmur against her lips “Move slowly, sweetheart. If you go too fast it’ll be over too soon.” To show what you mean, you place a hand on her hips and gently move her up and down.

Weiss gets it and moves her hips at that tempo. Her hands, now unsure what to do, are hovering a little above your shoulders. Finally, they go down to tentatively unbutton your shirt and settle down on your own breasts, squeezing gently through the fabric of your bra.

You let out a groan of delight and encouragement, and her lips against yours curl into a pleased smile. Now she fondles your breasts and moves her hips in times with the squeezing. Damn, she sure can do some quick thinking.

This is starting to overload your system, and you realize you need to do something different or this may end sooner than you think. Not only that, the area between your legs is begging for attention.

You pull away from the kiss, gasping “Weiss, hang on.”

Her brow furrows in confusion, and perhaps a little bit of panic. “What is it? Are–are you okay?” She asks, slowing the movement of her hips and her fondling.

But her silent question is  _Did I do something wrong?_

You say with a shaky laugh “I’m fine, I just need to get the rest of my clothes off. Could you help me out a little?”

A few seconds later, the rest of your clothing lies with hers on the floor of the car. You can’t help but feel a little nervous. You’ve always taken care of your body: you’ve eaten well, you exercise every day, and almost everything else; you’re quite proud of your body.

But Weiss gazes at you like you’re the most  _amazing_ thing she’s ever seen. 

And that makes you feel wonderful.

You then lie back on the seat, bringing her on top of you and kissing her again.

After a minute of kissing, she pulls back to kiss your neck, dropping tentative, then bolder smooches across your collarbones. You whimper when at one point she scrapes her incisors along one of them. Shit, she’s a fast learner. 

But then your attention is drawn from her mouth to her right hand going down your stomach, to where you’re literally dripping. 

And then…

She just goes for it and slides two fingers inside. You yelp in surprise and delight, the back of your head smacking against the armrest (’ _ow!’_ ) as you jerk. 

Her satisfied smile against your skin makes you woozy, and she begins to twist and plunge her fingers in and out; you moan and writhe, almost forgetting that your own is still inside her, and you start moving them again.

Now both of you are finger-fucking the other, testing out spots that make the other moan and gasp. It’s almost become a race to see who will come first.

And it’s you.

You stop thrusting your fingers, bury your face in her shoulder, and groan her name. Lightning and fire races through your veins; almost like your Semblances are interweaving together.

You sigh finally, breathing shakily. You lift the hand that isn’t in between her legs and through Weiss’s hair as the pleasurable haze lifts from your brain.

_…wow…_

You take a deep breath, and say as you exhale “damn sweetheart, are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

She giggles. “Well, let’s just say that one of my roommates has some dirty books that are  _very_ helpful.”

You look up at her with a grin. “What books? The whole volume of the Kama Sutra?”

She tilts her head back as she laughs. “Haha, no.  _Ninjas of Love,_ actually.”

You groan out-right. “What?Those books are  _still_ in print?”

“Oh, you know of them?”

You beam lecherously. “Yep. But, uh,” you start to stroke her back in a light, sensual movement, “you know, they’re nothing compared to the real thing.”

With a wink, you flex your fingers still inside her.

Her breath catches, and she shudders oh so deliciously.

‘ _Wait, I have an idea.’_

You gently slip your fingers out of her, and she whimpers in question.

You smile reassuringly, and you say “I want you to sit on my face.”

Her eyes widen. “Y–you mean like–like that?”

“Mmm-hmm, but only if you want to.”

It seems she does, for she moves back so you can lie down on the seat. 

Then she slowly lowers herself down, and suddenly you’re surrounded by her scent and flavor.  _‘Well, let’s not leave her waiting.’_

When your mouth attaches to her clit, she cries out in her beautiful voice, and you grin to yourself.  _‘I’m going to make you sing, sweetheart.’_

You work your tongue into her and thrust it into her, drawing more and more of her sweet taste. She grinds against your lips, her gasps and moans music to your ears.

You reach up and find one of her hands, weaving your fingers in around hers. And you open your eyes to see her ice blues gazing into yours.

In a finishing move, you suck her clit into your mouth, and she stops moving.

Then she babbles, screams, moans, and gasps all at the same time. She gushes, covering your face and chin. And then she collapses; you catch her gently, bringing her to rest against your body, pressing a calming kiss to her forehead. Then you move so that her head is lying under your chin. The both of you are silent for a while, just relaxing.

After a few minutes, she lifts her head up to look at you.

You grin softly. “Hey.”

She smiles back. “Hi.”

You brush the hair from her forehead. “Are you okay?”

She nods and then cuddles down to you again. “I’m wonderful.” 

You pet her hair and look up for a moment at the stars gleaming through the car window…

And silently, you say to yourself ‘ _To whoever’s up there, don’t let me mess this up.’_

_———–_

**Author's Note:**

> And finished! I hope you enjoy this.  
> The next one will be Blake.


End file.
